


Selbstbetrug

by stillsearching



Category: Loki - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, One Shot, Sex, Smutt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching/pseuds/stillsearching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit Wochen träumst du davon, eine Nacht mit Loki zu verbringen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selbstbetrug

**SELBSTBETRUG**

 

 

Seit Monaten träumst du von nichts anderem. Du hast dich tausendmal gefragt, wie es wäre, IHN zu treffen. Loki. Den Gott der Lügen. Nun weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt. Unangenehm ist es, während du vor ihm kniest und er dich auslacht. Er verspottet dich, straft alle deine albernen Fantasien Lügen und behandelt dich wie ein Stück Dreck. Trotzdem kniest du jetzt vor ihm, weil er es dir so befohlen hat. In der großen Halle in Asgard. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie du hierhergekommen bist, es ist einfach so passiert. Dein Herz schlägt viel zu hektisch in deiner Brust, während du kniest und nicht wagst, den Blick zu heben. Du wolltest deine Würde bewahren, das hattest du dir fest vorgenommen. Du wolltest ihm die Stirn bieten und ihn beeindrucken. Was für ein dummes Ding du doch bist.

 

„Du bist also bereit für mich?“ Seine honigsüße Stimme tropft in deine Gedanken, wischt die letzte Erinnerung an Stolz und Widerstand einfach so fort. Ja, du bist bereit für ihn. Das bist du schon lange. Seine Hände wandern über deine Brüste, während du empört nach Luft schnappst. Du solltest dich wehren, ihm klar machen, dass du so etwas nicht duldest. Stattdessen schmilzt dein Widerstand wie Wachs in der Sonne.

„Steh auf.“ Seine Stimme ist streng und du folgst ohne zu denken. Nun streifen seine Finger deinen Hals, liebkosen deine Schultern. „Zuviel Stoff.“ Zwei Worte von ihm reichen, um dich dazu zu bringen, dein Oberteil auszuziehen. Du verzichtest darauf, deine Brüste unter deinen Armen zu verstecken. Warum auch? Er presst sich an dich, umarmt dich von hinten. Du hältst die Luft an und versuchst, deine verworrenen, verdorbenen Gedanken zu ordnen.

Es misslingt dir. Seine Hände gleiten nun über deinen nackten Bauch, zielstrebig. Er weiß genau, was er will und er weiß, wie er es bekommt. Für ihn ist es nur ein Spiel. Du bist kurz davor, deinen Verstand zu verlieren. Es schüttelt dich durch, diese Berührungen erschüttern dich tief in deinem Innerem, rufen etwas wach, das du für so unanständig hältst, dass du es immer vermieden hast. Lust, Begehren. Du willst ihn. So sehr, dass du dafür sterben würdest.

 

„Das ist nicht nötig. Nur ein wenig Kooperation deinerseits, Sterbliche.“ Seine Lippen wandern über deine nackte Haut, wischen letzte Bedenken, dein Stolz, dein Widerstand, einfach so fort. Alles weicht nur einer Sache. Verlangen. Du hörst dich selber stöhnen, während seine Lippen ihren Weg finden.

Du kannst seine Erregung spüren und hast Mühe, dich selber zu beherrschen. Du bist immer ein gutes Mädchen gewesen. Ehrlich, zurückhaltend. Freundlich zu allen. Aber im Moment bist du etwas mit Zähnen und Klauen, das den Mann hinter dir einfach nur verschlingen möchte.

Seine Finger haben den Verschluss deines BH´s gefunden, öffnen ihn ohne Mühe. Daumen und Zeigefinger spielen mit deinen Brustwarzen. Du schnappst nach Luft, dir ist schwindelig. Süße Gier. „Nicht umdrehen“, befiehlt dir die honigsüße Stimme. Du folgst brav, du willst ihn nicht verärgern.

Seine Berührungen lassen dich zittern, erschüttern dich bis ins Mark. Alles dreht sich. Geschickte Finger öffnen den Gürtel deiner Jeans, streifen den groben Stoff ab. Du kannst fühlen, wie deine Hose nach unten rutscht, bis sie deine Knöchel erreicht hat. Dein Atem geht stoßweise.

 

„Nicht umdrehen!“, zischt er verärgert, weil du genau das tun willst. Du willst ihn küssen, ihn anfassen. Du willst ihn, doch das gestattet er dir nicht. Noch nicht.

Du bist fast nackt. Nur dein Höschen trägst du noch, doch du spürst keine Scham. Seine Hände schieben sich unter den Bund deines Slips, Daumen streifen deinen Venushügel. Du keuchst erstaunt auf, verwundert über die Reaktion deines Körpers. Du bist feucht, du bist bereit für ihn.

Die Finger wandern ein wenig tiefer, finden den einen Punkt; seine Berührungen versetzen dich in Verzückung. Seine Finger sind in dir, erkunden dich neugierig. Du stehst einfach nur still da, atemlos und verwundert. Was geschieht mit dir? Du hast keinerlei Kontrolle über deinen Körper, er reagiert einfach nur auf seine Berührungen.

„Komm“, murmelt er heiser, sichtlich bemüht, die Fassung zu wahren. Es macht dich stolz und du folgst ihm, nur bekleidet mit einem Slip.

Er führt dich in ein Zimmer mit einem großen Bett. „Leg dich hin.“ Du kommst seinen Anweisungen nur zu gerne nach, dein ganzer Körper schreit nach Erlösung.

 

Du bist erleichtert, als du dich in die weichen Laken fallen lässt, rücklings und ohne Bedenken. Loki mustert dich, du bist nackt. „Wunderschön“, murmelt er fast andächtig. Du hörst dich selber seufzen, streckst dich ihm entgegen. Gier. So viel Gier.

„Langsam. Oh, wie wunderbar ungeduldig du doch bist.“ Seine Stimme ist Zuckerwasser, klebrig und süß. Es beruhigt deinen erhitzten Verstand und feuert ihn gleichzeitig an. Er weiß genau, was er tut, als er erneut seine schlanken Finger über deinen Körper wandern lässt. Finger, die sich wissend ihren Weg bahnen über deinen Bauch, hinab zwischen deine Schenkel, die du für ihn öffnest.

Seine Lippen verteilen Küsse auf deinem Hals, deinen Schultern, deinen Brüsten. Du atmest ein und aus, versuchst, ein wenig Würde zu bewahren. Es misslingt dir. Diese Berührungen, sie bringen dich schlicht und einfach um den Verstand.

Seine Zunge umkreist die empfindliche Haut deiner Brustwarzen und selbst, wenn du es gekonnt hättest, du kannst dich nicht wehren. „Ich gehöre dir“, flüsterst du heiser und angespannt.

Du kannst das Gewicht seines Körpers auf dir spüren, die Wärme seiner Haut auf deiner. Er will dich und du tastest nach seinem Schwanz. Er ist hart und groß. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bist du erstaunt, dann lächelst du. „Mein Prinz“, murmelst du sachte und beugst dich über ihn. Deine Lippen streifen die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit, fast schüchtern. Nein, du tust das sicher nicht zum ersten Mal, aber doch fühlt es sich so an. Du fühlst dich wie ein kleines Mädchen, kicherst kurz verlegen, bevor du dich ihm voll und ganz widmest.

Deine rechte Hand schließt sich fest um seinen Schaft, du reibst, während deine Zunge einen kleinen Tanz aufführt. Sein Stöhnen ermutigt dich umso mehr. Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg. „So gut…“, hörst du ihn leise wispern. Die Erregung in seiner Stimme lässt dich beben, erregt dich selber mehr, als du es verstehst.

 

„Nicht aufhören…“ Du hörst die Verzückung in seiner Stimme, bist erstaunt über das, was deine Lippen und Finger ausrichten können. Du wirst mutiger, schließt deine Lippen fester um ihn, beugst dich weiter hinab. Du kannst seine Finger in dir spüren und es macht dich wahnsinnig. „Ich will dich, Loki…“ Du bist atemlos, verloren und kurz davor, endgültig die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Ohne etwas zu erwidern, drückt er dich in die weichen Laken. Du kannst fühlen, wie er sich zwischen deine Hüften schiebt und spreizt deine Beine. Du bist bereit für ihn. Nur einen Moment später keuchst du vor Verzückung, weil seine Zunge deinen empfindlichsten Punkt gefunden hat. „L- Loki!“  Du bist kaum in der Lage, seinen Namen zu nennen. Ungeduldig schiebst du ihn weg, wechselst die Position. Nein, du bist nicht bereit, die Kontrolle aus der Hand zu geben. Deine Lippen schließen sich fest um seine Männlichkeit, deine Zunge spielt und tanzt. Du liebst es, wie er keucht, deinen Namen schreit wie einen Fluch. Du kannst jetzt nicht aufhören. Der salzig herbe Geschmack ist angenehm und du schluckst alles anstandslos.

 

„Biest!“, keucht er atemlos. Du grinst ihn schamlos an. Er dreht dich erneut auf den Rücken, Finger und Zunge finden schnell ihr Ziel. „Loki! Bitte!!!“ Er kommt deiner Bitte tatsächlich nach, platziert sich wieder zwischen deinen zitternden Schenkeln. Du öffnest dich so weit, wie du kannst. Er ist so groß, so prall. Es nimmt dir den Atem, als er sich ganz in dich hinein schiebt. Für einen Moment steht die Zeit still, für eine Sekunde ist alles perfekt. Dann bewegt er sich. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Du streckst dich ihm entgegen, willst ihn tiefer in dir haben. „So feucht, so warm. So eng.“ Deine Beine schlingen sich um seine Mitte, leiten ihn noch tiefer in dich hinein. Aber egal, wie sehr du dich bemühst, er wird niemals tief genug in dir sein. Denn du bist nur eine Sterbliche, die er für diese eine Nacht auserwählt hat.

 

Du  schreist seinen Namen, als du kommst. Er hat nicht nach deinem Namen gefragt. Warum auch? Er wird auf dich zurück kommen, wenn du deine Sache gut gemacht hast. Bis dahin hast du Zeit, dein Selbstbewusstsein zu stärken und dir selber einzureden, dass du für ihn die Einzige bist. Denn nicht nur er ist der Gott der Lügen, du bist ihm in dieser Hinsicht ebenbürtig, auch wenn es sich dabei um puren Selbstbetrug handelt.

 

 

 


End file.
